


Любовь и брак

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Первая брачная ночь





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: стёб над героями, над первым разом и много чем ещё  
> Примечания: AU-постканон, написано ещё в 2011 году, до арки с квинси  
> Беты: Mritty, Шуршунка

Кучики Бьякуя не мог бы сказать точно, насколько ужасным вышел их первый раз с Куросаки Ичиго. Если рассматривать с позиции «нашёл ли клинок ножны»… то к этому сокровенному моменту они даже не приблизились. А вот намучились знатно, пока снимали с Ичиго все те аксессуары, презентованные лейтенантами и капитанами Готея «для остроты ощущений» и «разогрева замороженного Кучики». Первым в атаку пошло тяжёлое амбре туалетной воды от Урахары Киске – насилу потом отмыли запах, «поддерживающий возбуждение всю ночь!». Под дорогим учикаке, одолженным из кланового гардероба, обнаружились несколько женских кимоно, вышитых сливой, розой и даже сакурой – дружеский привет от Кёраку Шунсуя, «сексуальное бельё» от Мацумото Рангику, и завершающим аккордом – бодиарт. Ичиго был расписан в самых неожиданных и интимных местах, и при виде строчек пожеланий Бьякуя пошёл пятнами, а сам супруг ничего про это не помнил и сконфуженно разводил руками: память обрывалась на мальчишнике в одиннадцатом отряде.  
В тот вечер Кучики Бьякуя, капитан шестого отряда, уверился, что ему придётся не только обучать Ичиго грамоте сексуальной жизни, но и что-то делать со своей репутацией… тут он додумать не успел, потому что Ичиго вскрыл упаковку презервативов.  
– Куросаки Ичиго, зачем сразу два? – не удержался от вопроса Бьякуя, но в ответ пунцовый Ичиго яростно пробубнил что-то невразумительное про «чёртова Ишшина», заявившего: «А вдруг один в процессе порвётся?!».  
– Лучше бы он тебе не советы давал, а с матчастью из непредвзятых источников ознакомил, – не удержался Бьякуя от едкого замечания.  
– Ну, – буркнул Ичиго и скосил глаза в сторону. Из притулившейся в углу сумки, служившей для контрабандных нужд товарищей шинигами, выпала кассета с подписью «гей-порно».  
Бьякуя закрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
К тому времени, как Ичиго был окончательно приведён в приличный вид, заниматься любовью пропало желание, и футон манил к себе совсем по иной причине.  
– Ну и зачем... – Бьякуя проглотил несколько эпитетов, недостойных аристократа, – всё это? – он сделал выразительный жест рукой. Ичиго, лежавший рядом, ожидаемо напрягся, засопел, но через некоторое время нехотя признался:  
– Боялся разочаровать.  
– Хм?..  
– Ну, тебе вон сколько лет уже. И женат был. И вообще, я тебя почти не знаю, а у них, это... опыт общения.  
Бьякуя вздохнул. В желании «не разочаровать» кое-кто изрядно перестарался. Впрочем, чего-то такого стоило ожидать, а Ичиго всегда отличался ужасающей несдержанностью во всём. И удивительной доверчивостью.  
Страшно было подумать, сколько ещё мусора под видом «знаний по теме» поселилось у того в голове. Но с этим стоило разобраться позже.  
– Ичиго, – Бьякуя провёл кончиками пальцев по хмурому лбу, – просто будь самим собой.  
Ичиго фыркнул, раздражённо уткнулся носом в сгиб его шеи, пряча отчаянно алеющие скулы, и что-то пробормотал. Судя по интонации – нецензурное.  
  
В ту ночь Кучики Бьякуе снились яркие, красочные сны. Он уже и не помнил, что такие бывают – они все остались в глубоком детстве.  
А утром был сонный и тёплый Ичиго, его сухой после сна рот и горячие руки.  
Так что нет, кошмарным их первый раз не был.  
А вот для той части Готея, что «помогала» Ичиго, воистину тяжёлым стал день, когда Бьякуя принялся методично и последовательно наносить визиты благодарности..


End file.
